Without the War
by JamieLuv5567
Summary: There was never a war. Will never died. Tris' parent's are alive. People were never under the stimulation. Tris, Tobias, and friends are now working at Dauntless headquarters. Pairings: FourTris, Christina/Will... and maybe a surprise one. (Not good at summaries, okay? lol) Please R
1. Chapter One: Twelve Months Later

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so, this is my first fanfic EVER, so please be gentle with reviews. However, please tell me what you think. _**

**_(First Chapter! Sorry it's a bit short.) _**

_Tobias POV:_

I wake up to see Tris sleeping lightly beside me, and I smile. My beautiful Tris Prior. It has been twelve months since she passed initiation, marking an impressive first on the boards. But I wasn't surprised. I knew she could do it. I gently brush a purple strand of hair from her face. It wasn't until a few weeks ago until I noticed how much Tris had changed. Her body now looked like a normal 16-17 year old's. Not that I was staring at her boobs and butt or anything. It was noticeable when you first saw her. She had gotten maybe three inches taller, and her figure was more lady-like. She was still muscular, though. She got a purple streak on the right side of her head, and I must admit, it suited her well. Other Dauntless boys had been trying to peek at her. But there was no way I'd let them touch my Tris. I smile to myself. Things with me and her had gotten serious. She moved in to my apartment However, she hasn't gotten rid of her fear of sex. I intend to get her out of that maybe in a few months.

I hear a quiet groan and turn around to see Tris with her beautiful blue-gray eyes open. "Tobias?" she says wearily. "What time is it?" I turn my head around to the alarm clock. "It's 7:00, love," I reply smoothly. I gently lift up her chin and press my lips to hers. She smiles in our kiss, then presses harder. I love Dauntless kisses. There must be a winner. It's all the more pleasuring when we start fighting with our tongues. It's a fight, but none-the-less it's romantic, and it feels good. I smirk when I hear a loud moan escape Tris' lips. Her eyes widen slightly. She didn't mean to do it out loud. I laugh and pull away. "How cute," I tease.

"Oh, shut up!" she snaps. I smile. She doesn't mean it. I can see it in her eyes. Humor is lit up in them. "You should be happy that you can make me uh... moan like that."

"I'd love it if you did it more often," I flirt. Tris grins and gets on top of me. She playfully runs her hands on my chest. Tris and I usually play around, but usually no clothes come off. An exception is when we might both take off our shirts. But Tris always just has a tight black tank top underneath. I cup her cheeks.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should start getting ready for work." Tris and I work training the initiates. We were going to begin training a new batch today. I see disappointment in her face and chuckle softly. "We can finish this later," I say. Tris nods and swings her legs off of me. She then hops out of our bed and goes to her dresser.

"What do you think, Tobias? Tight or normal?" She holds two separate outfits. Personally, I like the tighter one better. It would make her look lean and intimidating, but sexy at the same time. The normal ones were alright, but it made her look like she wasn't at work. Just relaxing.

"I'm going with tight. It makes you look more... vicious," I finally say with a wink. Tris rolls her eyes playfully. "Alright," she says. She goes into the bathroom to change. I walk over and get some black pants with a tight black shirt, the usual. Several minutes after I'm done I see Tris walk out of the bathroom, fresh makeup on her face. She wears mascara and smoky eye shadow, making her eyes pop. Her hair is now up in a low ponytail with the purple strand of hair out of the tie. She looked incredible. Hot. Beautiful.

"Wow..." I say, gaping. Tris smiles and wraps her hands behind my neck. She cradles it for a moment, then gently presses her lips on mine. It's not a Dauntless kiss. Just a simple one. But it's special if it's from Tris. "You look great."

She runs her hand through the purple section of her hair that she left out of her . It looked edgy. Like she was dangerous and rebellious. "Thanks," she purrs. "Want to go get breakfast? We have a half an hour." I nod and we walk out of our apartment hand in hand.

When we are in the cafeteria, Tris automatically grabs a muffin and runs over to Christina, Will, and Uriah. I laugh. It's kind of a routine she had. Wake up, talk to me, get a muffin, sit next to her friends. Usually some of my friends are at the same table, so me and Tris still stay together. I grab a muffin myself and plop down next to Zeke and Tris. Then the conversation starts up.

"Wow, Tris," I hear Christina say. "Nice outfit. Something special? You usually don't dress like that." I see Will, Uriah, and Zeke nod in agreement. Of course, all the boys at the table have eyes on her. I sigh. Tris narrows her eyes.

"If you boys haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend," she says flatly. I grin. I can tell she's struggling to be serious. "And most of you have girlfriends." She quickly turns the subject around and answers Christina's question. "I'm meeting the new initiates today. I wanna look edgy and intimidating."

"Well, it worked," Christina responses, patting Tris on the shoulder. "Terrify them."

"I intend to," Tris growls, pretending to be menacing. Christina's face turns red and she starts laughing. This is why I love Dauntless. Freedom. We have the freedom to laugh, fight, do whatever we like. But I still think the factions are a mistake. I think we could all live in harmony. Kind, selfless, honest, smart, and brave. That would be perfect. I suddenly see a hand waving in my face. Zeke's.

"Four, you daydreaming about Tris or something?" Now all eyes are on me.

"No. I just want to figure out how I'm going to break those new initiates." I see Tris frowning. She knew what I was thinking about. But she nods. She's smart enough to keep quiet.

"I already have a strategy," Christina says. I forgot, she would be training initiates, too. "I'm just going to scare the stuffing out of them!" Her eyes widen slightly. "Not like Eric, though. I'm not making anyone hang from the chasm or be a knife target. Tris nods slowly. I remember when I had to throw knives at her. It was scary. I kept thinking about accidentally hitting the small Abnegation girl, who at the time was so weak... but brave and selfless, definitely.

"We have to go now," Tris says, her eyes gazing at the clock. "Come on, Christina, To-Four." She had to catch herself from calling me "Tobias." Tris knew I preferred only that she call me by my name. All three of us wave goodbye to our friends, and Christina pecks Will on the lips. We run to Dauntless training quarters.


	2. Chapter Two: Training

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, thank you so much for the feedback, guys! I really didn't expect good reviews, or really any at all to be honest. I was so excited I pulled this together as fast as I can. I have a feeling most of my chapters are going to be this length. I'm starting to think it isn't that short. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please remember to follow and favorite this story. And feel free to send me a PM if you want to give me ideas for future chapters. :)**

TOBIAS POV:

We enter the training room just in time. Only a few seconds after, tired-looking initiates slowly walk in. None of us really bothered to tell them to pick up the pace. After all, it's just their first day. I can see some of them are still wearing their faction clothes. Others had made themselves at home and dressed up in some black. I even see some people with tattoos. I exchange glances with Tris and Christina before I speak up.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say, crossing my arms. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Tris punch her fist, and Christina put her hands on her hips. I get closer to the huddle of initiates. "You picked Dauntless, now we have to pick you. If you can't meet our expectations, you'll be with the factionless. My name's Four, and I'll be one of your instructors." Tris and Christina also introduce themselves. Then I hear a voice.

"What?" A Candor boy speaks up. He has short blonde hair and a slightly chubby body. He looks outraged. "So some of us won't have a faction? That's not fair!"

"Yeah, we're all about fair," Tris says sarcastically, breaking her silence. "And Candor, the first thing you need to learn is to keep your mouth shut." I remember saying something similar to her best friend, Christina when she first joined, and I smile slightly.

"Right," Christina growls. She struts up to the initiates and gets up in their faces. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to scare the initiates. Their eyes are wide with alarm. "What are your names?" Good. That was an important question. Mainly because none of us were at the building for Choosing Day.

After they all answered, I came up with a mental list.

* Gale - Erudite

* Lindsey - Candor

* Rose - Amity

* Alex - Candor

* Grace - Erudite

*Mia - Abnegation

* Matt- Erudite

* Thomas - Candor

* Lily - Candor

"Today, you're going to learn how to shoot a gun," Tris says. She rolls her eyes when she sees that about half of the initiates are shocked. "I don't know why you're all so surprised when I say you need to learn how to shoot a gun. Now go to the targets!" Christina and I run over to where the guns are stored. We both grab the amount need and throw them into the initiates' hands.

"Four, you demonstrate," Tris says as she walks over to me. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and nobody but Christina notices. My heart flutters for a short moment, and then I grab a gun.

"Watch closely," I demand. "I'm only going to show you once. Then you're pretty much on your own." I hold the gun securely and my finger hovers over the trigger. I aim, and I fire. The bullet swirls and hits the center of the target. The initiates look amazed.

"Nice shot," Grace, one of the Erudite transfers murmurs. Nobody responds.

"Begin!" Christina shouts. Nervously, all the initiates hold their guns in firing position. Some of them look excited to be able to shoot a gun, and some of them look frightened. I smirk slightly. I can already tell which ones are meant to be Dauntless. The ones who look excited, sure. Maybe they will be Dauntless. But I'm focusing on people like Lindsey, Alex, Grace and Gale. They look nervous, but I see a flare of determination in their eyes. They want to impress us. They want to be brave. Their fingers all all hovering above the trigger. They may be uncertain, but once they are training, I know by heart that they will be great members. Tris and Christina are exchanging glances, and every once in a while I see one of them point to an initiate. They seem to be impressed by the same ones.

_ Thomas, Grace, Alex, Lily, Matt... _I make a mental note of who has fired. The only one who hasn't yet is Rose, the Amity girl. Even Mia had took a few shots, but she missed the target. All Rose was doing was standing with both her feet planted on the ground. Her gun wasn't even being held correctly. Christina and Tris' gazes were fixed on the door. A shadow on the wall was all I could see. But I knew who it was_. Eric_. He stormed into the room, and began to shout.

"Who is this?" Eric spat, his piercing gaze fixed on Rose. The girl looks like she is going to die on the spot. Tris and Christina frown. Something bad is going to happen, and we know it.

"I'm R-Rose," she squeaks. Eric stands right in front of her now, smirking. He is looking at her clothes.

"An Amity girl, huh? I don't know why you're here. You're a coward if you can't even fire a gun."

I see Tris tense up, and Christina grab her friend's arm. They both know that Eric is going to make the poor girl stand in front of a target, or make her hang off the chasm, or do anything to scare Rose to death, or even kill her. Eric is quiet for a moment, but then his voice comes out again, and it is very demanding. It even startles me. _This won't be good. _

"Stand in front of that target," he says. Rose swallows nervously.

"But-"

"No buts, Amity girl. Get in front of the target." Rose's eyes get teary and she walks over. Her head is just above the center of the target. She closes her eyes and tears stream down her face. The other initiates stare in horror.

"Eric, is this really necessary?" I growl, my eyes blazing a challenge. It seems every year I have to pick a fight for this man. "I really wouldn't really expect a weak girl from the _kind faction_ to pick up a gun and fire it on the first day."Tris and Christina both nod stiffly in agreement.

"Then what about Mia, the _Stiff. _She fired. _Tris,_ fired. Plus, _I _have the power here, and you all will do what _I _say." Eric snatches a gun from Grace and aims it at the target. No, he aims it at Rose. I bite my bottom lip.

First I hear a bang, then I hear a sharp breath of relief. _He missed. _I look where the bullet hit. To the left of her head. _Bang! _Shot two. In between her legs. Then I hear the last gunshot. And a scream. My eyes widened. Rose is crying out in pain, and holding her hand. Tris and Christina gasp. _Eric shot her in the hand. On purpose. _ Eric has a satisfied look on his face.

"You're all dismissed. Christina, take the stupid girl to the infirmary." Eric storms out. Christina looks angry. She walks over to Rose and pats her on the back. I know what she's doing. She's trying to act like stuff so dangerous and cruel happen all the time, and it was supposed to be that way. But we all know it's just Eric. Christina holds Rose's wound to try to stop the blood flowing non-stop from Rose's hand from pouring on the floor. She hurriedly rushes the Amity girl to the infirmary. The rest of the initiates silently leave the room. It's just me and Tris now.

"Let's go home," I say quietly. Tris gently holds my face and brings her lips to mine. I slowly kiss her back. She soon breaks away.

"Sounds like a plan," Tris replies, shivering. "I don't want to go anywhere else for now. Shooting that girl's hand was just too far."

And at that, Tris and I walk back to our apartment with our hands laced together.


	3. Chapter Three: Truth or Dare?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for more good reviews! I love reading them! Sorry this chapter came out a bit late. I'm super busy traveling. I hope you enjoy! I changed the POV to Tris this time :3 **

Tris POV:

I cuddle close to Tobias on our shared bed, resting on his chest, and his arm wrapped around me. He gently pushes a strand of my blonde hair out of my face. Tobias was the definitely the best person I have ever met. He wasn't just my boyfriend, he was one of my best friends; my family. I shake my head when images of Eric shooting Rose's hand flash through my mind. He kisses my forehead, and then I see him frown. He knows something has unsettled me, and by the look on his face, I can see that he knows what. He gives me a peck on the cheek.

"That whole Eric thing still bothering you?" he whispers, stroking my arm gently. He looks so calm, but yet so protective. I nod slightly and he sighs. "It wasn't right to hurt the Amity girl, I know. But we can't really fix anything. The more I challenge Eric, the more angry he gets, and the more torture he wants to do." He suddenly looks troubled, but the look is soon replaced by concern for me. He cares so much for me. He cares more than I deserve. I sit up, and Tobias joins me.

"Do you think Rose will be able to train?" I ask quietly. I probably already knew the answer. How could someone fire a gun with one good hand? And she certainly wouldn't win a reckless fight with only one arm to block and hit with. It was simply not possible here.

"Doubt it," he replies. He suddenly silences and hovers above me, kissing my neck. This was definitely something that could distract me from my troubled mind. I moan.

"Tobiassssss..." At this, he grins widely and begins moving up from my neck. He goes to my chin. My cheek. Temples. Everything but my mouth. I know he's teasing me, and it's driving me mad. I can't take it. I grab his head and force him onto my mouth. He laughs and pulls away after a few seconds.

"Impatient, are we?" I roll my eyes. I see Tobias shift his hands over to my shirt. "May I?" I nod, and grin. Today was one of the few days I didn't have a tanktop under my tight clothing. Tobias was going to be surprised. He deserved it, though. I've almost been completely depriving him of skin. When he lifted my shirt, his face lit up.

"Are you serious?" Tobias asks. I laugh. Soon enough the only top clothing I have is my bra. Tobias is having a little too much fun kissing my belly. I take off his shirt. It was only fair. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Awww man!" Tobias said with a pout. "Things were starting to get interesting!" He pulls on his shirt and tosses me mine. He opens the door to reveal Chirstina.

"Uriah and Zeke are throwing a party," Christina says. I grin. Zeke and Uriah always throw the best parties, usually featuring an epic game of 'Truth or Dare'. Tobias glances back at me, as if asking for permission to go. I laugh silently and nod. I'm going to have to put some extra bits of clothing on, and I know it. The rule was if you don't answer a truth question or refuse to do a dare, you have to take off a piece of your clothing. Socks and shoes don't count. Tobias gives me a stern look and nods. _Oh, Tobias_, I think, a large grin on my face_. You don't want anyone else seeing my fabulous underwear. _I wink.

"I'll be back!" I laugh. I get a pair of short-shorts and a tanktop to put underneath. When, I'm done, Tobias, Christina, and I rush over to Zeke's apartment.

"Christina!" Zeke greets, slapping her on the back. "I see you brought the big guns." His eyes dart between me and Tobias. I smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling, sugah!" Uriah pops out from behind Zeke and I let out a chuckle.

"Did we miss anything?"

"Nope," Uriah replies. "We were starting up a truth or dare game. Wanna join?" He has a cocky smile on his face; he knows the answer already.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Tobias says. He winks at me_. Oh right. I have to call him Four_. I silently thanked him for the reminder. I probably would have forgotten. I look over to see who was here. _Okay, so, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, Will, Lynn, me, and Tobias._

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"I'm Dauntless. Dare, obviously," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"I dare you to kiss me on the lips," he says with a laugh. But his eyes are pleading. I exchange an amused glance with Tobias, then I look at Marlene. Her cheeks are flushed red, but her eyes are sparkling. She shuffles over to Uriah and connects her lips to his. Uriah grins and deepens it. The two are there, practically making out for maybe three minutes until Lauren interrupts.

"Okay, lovebirds," she says sarcastically. "You can finish that in the bedroom tonight." I can't help it. I grin as wide as I can. Uriah and Marlene, Dauntless couple. The group erupts with laughter leaving the two blushing and smiling sheepishly. Christina elbows me in the side and I giggle.

"Tris," Marlene finally says. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say, meeting her eyes. I knew in an instant it was probably a mistake.

"I dare you to go egg the first person that passes the door." _Uh oh. _Zeke's face lights up and he darts to the kitchen. He returns only seconds later a carton of eggs. Zeke hands them to me, and I open the door to peek outside. Soon enough, a Dauntless member comes by.

"TASTE MY EGG FURY!" I scream, and pelt the eggs at them. The head turns and I see that it is Eric. My heart stops. But the carton of eggs isn't empty yet. Before he can say anything, I throw the rest of five eggs. One at his head, chin, chest, legs, shoulders. Tobias whoops and laughs until he nearly falls over. The rest of the gang are laughing, but they are also concerned that Eric will strangle me or something.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Stiff?" Eric spits in my face. I stand my ground.

"I was dared to do it," I reply simply. I smile creeps onto Eric's face, and I'm not sure I like it.

"I'm joining. Nothing like a good ol' game of Truth or Dare." The group looks uncertain, but they allow Eric in. He probably would have forced himself in anyway. I shrug. The game starts up again.

"Christina, truth or-" She stops me mid-sentence.

"Dare!" she shouts.

"Okay then," I say with a grin. "You have to straddle Will for the rest of the game." Zeke and Shauna high five.

"Awww yeah! Time for an awkward boner, Will!" Uriah calls out. We all snicker. Christina smiles and starts to straddle her boyfriend. Will shifts uncomfortably, and I give him a teasing thumbs up for participation.

"Uh... Four!" Christina says, spinning around. "Truth or dare?"

"...Truth," Tobias responds carefully. Uriah stands up.

"WE HAVE A PANSYCAKE IN HERE!"

"Shut up!"I see Lynn get up and slap Uriah in the face. "I thought you weren't bringing that back!"

"Things change, Lynn," he says and rubs his now-red cheek. Marlene kisses it and then he goes silent.

Christina sighs, then pipes back up. "So, Four, what's your real name?" I see him freeze and shake his head. I bite my lip.

"Not happening." He takes off his shirt. Then he turns to me.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to straddle me for the rest of this game," he says cheekily. "Will looks like he's having a blast over there." Tobias winks at me, making me blush madly. I swing my legs over him and kiss him gently. Then I face Shauna.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare."

"I dare you to mix cola and coffee with mustard, ketchup, peanut butter and sour cream, then drink it all." Shauna gives me the death glare.

"Fine." After about ten minutes, the mixture is ready. Shauna winces.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" We all chant. We pump our fists in the air. Shauna gulps down the mixture. Immediately after she makes a B-Line to the bathroom to throw up.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

After about six hours, me and Tobias head home. I was in my tanktop and short shorts by the time the game was over, Tobias with only his boxers. It had been an interesting night. With Uriah proposing to a random girl in the halls, Marlene dying her hair pink, Zeke in drag dancing to Gangnam Style, Eric doing graffiti all over Dauntless headquarters, Christina vs. Will in a drinking contest, and a whole lot more, time had passed rather quickly. There were two things I wouldn't do: Play seven minutes of heaven with Eric, or tell the crew my fears. Tobias wouldn't reveal his name or let Christina cut his hair. We both get into bed, too exhausted to have another heated make-out session. We cuddle for a few minutes and quickly drift off into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter Four: A Sudden Thought

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey look another chappie! ;D So sorry it's late and short, I'm just so busy. **

TOBIAS POV:

"Today, we'll be learning how to fight," I say in my instructor-Four voice, my eyes gleaming. I like how the initiates look today. It seems that they understand that they need to have themselves focused and ready for training in the morning. The initiates had been in for a surprise yesterday. I guarantee that they didn't expect to have to train from 8:00 A.M. to 6:00 P.M. They probably even stayed up very late the night before because they thought training would be like child's play. They were sure as hell wrong about that. I silently scan the small group and confirm what I had expected. Rose, the Amity transfer, was not there. Rumor had spread that she had became factionless, but I'm not sure I believe it. I quickly drop the subject in my mind when I hear Tris speak up.

"Don't get too excited," she says, putting her hands on her hips. "We're only using the bags today." She fist-bumps with Christina. I certainly have favored Tris' training outfits. She just looks so tough, and rebellious, and sexy. I shake my head. Stop it, Tobias. This is work. I look over and see that two of the girl initiates, Lily and Grace are whispering to each other.

"You two. Anything you'd like to share with the rest of us?" I growl. Lily and Grace stop in their tracks.

We uh..." Lily starts.

"No, really. Tell us what's on your mind, Candor." Both girls' faces flush red, and I look at them in slight confusion. What the hell were they talking about?

"We were kind of talking about how hot you were," Lily finally says. Grace immediately turns her gaze to the floor.

"Forget about Four, Tris is_ hot _as _hell_," Alex says. I see Tris narrow her eyes. Now all I can think is that this transfer is a threat. If the initiates are anywhere as bad as they were last year, Tris could be kidnapped or something. I nearly had a heart attack last year when Tris got attacked by Peter, Drew, and Al. I was afraid _my Tris _wouldn't make it. Thankfully, she was okay. I groan inwardly.

"We all know that these two are the hottest people on the face of the planet," Christina says, rolling her eyes. "But if you must know, Tris and Four are a couple." _Thank you. _

Grace and Lily huff, and Alex just stands still. I think he gets the message. I look him in the eye and crack my knuckles as a second warning. Alex nods tensely and looks away. Tris glares at Grace and Lily, then the training continues.

"Moving on," I say. "Line up!"

All the initiates find their own punching bag. I must say, I am impressed. Most of the girl initiates can move the bag. I look over and see that Mia, the Abnegation transfer is struggling. Tris winks at me and walks over to her. I smile slightly as she explains that Mia should use her elbows and knees. She takes after me.

"Try to keep tension here." Tris gently places her hand on Mia's lower stomach, then quickly pulls away. Mia nods gratefully and starts to hit the bag with her elbows and knees. I lift my head, impressed. It was amazing how just using a different part of the body could move the bag easier. While Mia continued to strike, the bag started swinging back and forth from the power. I look over to Alex casually, then move over to him.

"Don't ever even come close to my girlfriend," I warn. "Or I swear to god I'll kill you." Alex mutters something under his breath and I snarl. I see Tris move over to Grace and Lily, a victorious smile on her face. She gives them the finger and strolls away. I snicker. She can be so sweet, but when you piss her off, she's a complete badass. I love her so much. That's when a thought rushes into my head. I freeze.

"You are all dismissed!" I shout. It's an hour early, but I don't care. As soon as all the initiates are gone, Tris gives me a confused look, but I ignore it. I dash out of the training area and go to Zeke's room.

"Whoa man, what's got you all like... that?" Zeke asks, putting his hand on the back of his neck. I breathe deeply and begin to explain. All kinds of thoughts fly into my head, and I don't know why they do only just now. I pause, and my eyes turn dead serious.

"I want to marry Tris."


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage and No Mercy

**Author's note: Andddd here it is! Plot twist incoming! *highfives Jesus and rides into a sky with Morgan Freeman on a golden skateboard***

** Tobias wants to marry Tris! How cute 3 Thank you all for such kind reviews! I really expected nobody to read this story and it's amazing how I was totally wrong. Usually fanfics like this end because nobody reads/reviews them or the author can't continue it. Well, I promise that this story will not end any time soon. **

**TOBIAS POV:**

Zeke stares at me blankly for a few seconds. His eyes are wide, as if I just said I was his mother or something. Didn't he expect this any time soon? Tris and I have been dating long enough to get married. Will even told me he was planning on proposing to Christina this weekend for a late Anniversary present. I frown at Zeke, but he quickly snaps out of his daze.

"Looks like you're not going to ever be a free man again," he finally laughs, a sly smile creeping up his face. That's the Zeke I know. He's willing to make a joke about anything. I slap his shoulder.

"Oh yes, because _Tris _is like every other girl. Once she gets married she's going to stuff her face with food and make me do all the work." Zeke snickers and elbows me in the ribs.

"I WANT MORE BABIES!" He screeches, and his neighbors can probably hear him. I laugh so hard I fall to the ground holding my stomach. Jokes like this might offend most people, but to me they're just... a joke. My face suddenly turns serious and I turn to face my friend.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" I ask, looking at the floor. I just don't know what makes me so nervous about Tris. She'd say yes, right? I love her, and I know she loves me very much in return. But whenever I see her I get butterflies in my stomach, and I feel like I'm going to faint. She just makes me so happy. Tris _changed _me. I used to be all hard and cold towards almost everyone, and then _she _came. Those beautiful blue-grey eyes stared at me so sternly and it drove me crazy. She even made me almost completely forget about how I was abused as a child. She just didn't act like I was a kicked puppy. And that meant everything to me.

"Are you crazy, bro?" he asks. "Of course she'll say yes! Have you seen the way she looks at you? You'll turn around and she'll stare all googly-eyed at your hair or back or whatever. It can be a little creepy." He gives me a smile. "How do you plan to propose? I hadn't thought of that, but I almost immediately get an idea.

"The chasm," I reply quickly. "It was the place where me and Tris shared our first kiss." I remember that day. It was a _very _good day. It was a real struggle to not show affection the next day, though.

"Aww, how cute!" Zeke says, giving me an obnoxious kissy-face. I smirk.

"You're just jealous Shauna slapped you the first time you tried to kiss her," I tease. "Tris and I made out for a good five minutes." Zeke pretends to throw up and I elbow him in the ribs. That's when I hear a scream.

And not just any scream. _Tris' _scream.

**TRIS POV: **

"Tobias?" I call after my boyfriend, but he's already gone. Why did he end training an hour early? I glance over to Christina and she shrugs. We stand there for a few minutes, then Christina finally speaks.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria with Will," she says. "I said I'd meet him there." I nod slightly and watch her leave the training area. Well, someone has to clean up. The training area is full of punching bags from today's session. I sigh and start rolling them to the corner of the room. Once I'm done, I wander around, my mind focusing on Tobias. Where'd he run off to? I see a shadow and stare out the door hopefully.

"Four? Is that you?" I am careful to use his nickname. For all I know, the shadow could just be an initiate lurking about. There's no answer. Then, I see another shadow.

I quickly dismiss it and pick up stray knives from the floor. _They're just initiates. _Next thing I know a hand is clasped over my mouth, and I can't see. Cold hands grip my wrist tightly and my attackers start dragging me down the hallway. I try to scream but it is useless. Desperate now, I kick and thrash and punch, I do anything I can to try to get away.

"Quit trying, Stiff," a boy growls. I know that voice. The taunting voice I heard every single day of my initiation. The voice of the boy who hung my from the chasm while he strangled me. _Peter. _I let out another muffled scream. I hear my other attacker's voice.

"What's in this for me again?" he asks. _Alex. _I growl under Peter's hand. I should have known. At first I suspected my other attacker could have been Eric, but I realized that the hands squeezing my wrists so tightly they were making them red weren't greasy enough to be the Dauntless leader's. I shiver, but not in pleasure like I do when Tobias and I are kissing.

"You get to have some alone time with Tris," Peter replies. I can't even see the two, but I know they're both grinning. It's a win-win situation for them. Peter gets to harm me like he always wants to, and Alex gets to have "alone time" with me. I clench my jaw. I don't even want to know what the definition of _that _was. I have to escape them. I _have _to. There was no way I'd get out of this without a fight.

I bite Peter's hand. Hard. I don't even stop when I feel warm blood on my tongue. After a while, the pain gets to him and he unclasps his hand from my mouth. I let out an ear-splitting scream. I punch and thrash under Alex's grip, but he is too strong. Before Peter puts his hand over my mouth again, I let out another screech. Peter and Alex, afraid of being caught, find the nearest room and through me in it. Peter smirks and locks the door so I can't get out.

"We'll be back," he calls. The last thing I hear is laughter and the sound of the two boys' feet as they run away. Shocked, I curl up in the corner of the room and begin to cry. "Tobias, where are you?" I manage to choke out before my sobs become uncontrollable.


	6. VERY IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (IMPORTANT, READ!)**

Okay, so you're probably wondering about the next chapter that I promised to have up in a week like, two weeks ago. I am so sorry about that.

Before you start freaking out I'm just going to say this: I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY. IT WILL BE UPDATED SOON.

Okay so, I was typing up some new chapters when my computer dramatically crashed. Now it won't turn on because it is completely broken. I was so pissed because I had like three chapters in progress, plus I'm currently writing a novel and that's disappeared. FUCK. There was like a mini-explosion inside my laptop and now it's dead. Now the only thing I have to write with is my iPhone and trust me, if I write a chapter on there, it's going to take me a month. Until I can get a laptop (this will take two weeks max. I just ordered a new one online from Walmart) I will not be writing anything for this story.

Please be sure to keep reading my story, favoriting, reviewing, etc. It encourages me! It's seriously so awesome that I have 30 reviews and it keeps me so motivated. Also, be sure to PM some story ideas! It's very interesting to know your ideas for the direction of this story.

Until the next chapter,

Jamie

PS: You are all fucking amazing. *gives chu cookies*

PPS: I can't wait for the Walking Dead! *squeal* :D

PPPS: Turtles.


End file.
